


[Podfic] Invicta

by Luzula (Luzula_podfic)



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: F/F, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-08
Updated: 2010-05-08
Packaged: 2019-01-21 11:37:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12456940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzula_podfic/pseuds/Luzula
Summary: "She is exceedingly pretty." Aphrodite looks down upon the child."She was born from an egg," Athena says, gesturing for the cup bearer."Yes, well," Aphrodite says, reclining back on the couch. "I don't think either of us can really judge people based on the manner of their birth."





	[Podfic] Invicta

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Invicta](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1627439) by [strongplacebo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/strongplacebo/pseuds/strongplacebo). 



I enjoy this story because of the Aphrodite characterization--she's fickle and thoughtless and omnisexual, and quite fascinating. 

Download [here](https://app.box.com/s/ql39onbu4a23bku93kpbromxmsodn9xt). Length: 25 m 04 s.


End file.
